


redwood

by theholyjuggernaut



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Adam being awkward as hell, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Gay Rights, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, no angst this time?? i surprise myself, physical affection, specifically mira and reeve, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholyjuggernaut/pseuds/theholyjuggernaut
Summary: Adam can’t tell if Kai is intentionally flirting with him.Either way, it’s getting out of hand.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 430





	redwood

**Author's Note:**

> Go watch The Hollow on Netflix!!! Hell of a show.

Take a redwood sapling. 

Those trees can grow to colossal sizes, and what? They start as pathetic little twigs bearing a few measly leaves? Give or take a few hundred years, those gangly limbs will transform into dense, husky logs, and the leaves to heavy brush. Never underestimate the unmitigated potential of time. 

That’s sort of like Adam and Kai. As most things do, they start off small. Ever since The Hollow, there’s been a shift of sorts. It took a bit of adjusting – a toe in the water – before the dark-haired teenager could fully embrace the change. 

As a friend of a friend, Adam hadn’t known Kai very well before the game. He never thought he’d be hanging out with Mira’s brother’s video game buddy out of his own volition on the daily. Initially, the nerdy dude joined their team as a replacement; a fill-in for Reeve. 

And now that they’re out of the game more or less, hanging out in a larger group, well . . . Adam gets the opportunity to realize just how hyper-aware he is of Kai. 

The whole shebang really started when Adam, Mira, Reeve, and Vanessa appointed the redhead’s house as their meeting place. There hadn’t been a verbal agreement or anything, it just seemed like the most reasonable spot to hang out, considering how hard it was to miss. What with all the marble statues, fancy bushes, helicopters and such. 

Plus, Kai’s parents are never home, a fact that he’s grateful for. 

Once Vanessa and Reeve mentally processed just _how_ rich Kai was, it was only a few hours before they were all taking advantage of his insane gaming setup (which the teenager admitted was too expensive not to share). This became a regular thing, the redhead seeming to enjoy the company. 

It makes Adam wonder – being in such a big house with only an old, crusty butler . . . It’s bound to get lonely; Kai often looks at everyone like he’s worried they’re going to disappear at any moment. Adam’s heart aches whenever he sees that forlorn look on his friend’s face undoubtedly built up from years of people taking advantage of his kindness. 

Kai says his goodbyes to the group as Davis stands in the doorway with a bored glint in his eye. Something about that butler is weirdly intimidating – Adam really doesn’t want to get on his bad side. He quickly follows Mira’s lead out, but Kai grabs his hand.

“Hey, come here!” Kai grins, wrapping his arms tightly around Adam’s torso. 

The teenager shakes his head in exasperation, patting his friend’s shoulderblades. Everyone is used to Kai’s touchy-feely nature by now – it’s best to just go along with it. After a few long-winded seconds of Kai snuggling into Adam’s chest, he reluctantly pulls back. 

“Long day?” Adam raises a playful eyebrow, desperately attempting to even out his heart rate. 

_Why am I so nervous? It’s just Kai._

Kai shakes his head cheerily, cheeks glowing a mellow shade of pink. “Nah! You’re just a good hugger, man.” 

“If you say so,” Adam chuckles, waving goodbye. 

Kai’s deep green eyes crinkle as he smiles, interlacing his hands behind his back. “G’night!” 

“Night, Kai!” Adam calls out from behind him, heart swelling tightly. 

_Jeez._

* * *

By the end of the night, the movie isn’t the primary recipient of Adam’s attention. 

The sun is setting through the blinds, light slowly easing out of the room as the television drones on in front of them. Reeve and Mira are chatting in hushed voices, pausing occasionally to raid the popcorn bowl. Vanessa has curled up in a blanket, head drowsily lolling up and down. Kai dozed off ages ago, and Adam doesn’t have the heart (or courage) to wake him. 

They have a pretty cool setup. Kai managed to haul all the blankets and pillows he owns into his room, throwing them against the backboard of his bed. He and Adam got first dibs, so obviously, they chose to sit in the center of the pile. 

About halfway through the movie, Kai’s head fell onto Adam’s shoulder. 

It’s not the first time for this to happen. Usually, Adam just pokes him until he wakes up, or simply walks away. But this is Kai’s house, he can’t just . . . that’d just be mean! It’s not even a big deal. 

Nevertheless, Adam completely stops paying attention to the movie when Kai’s hand brushes his fingertips. The redhead pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping both of his arms around Adam’s bicep. 

“Kai,” Adam tries softly, remembering how to breathe. “You awake?”

No answer. 

_Okay. I can deal with this._

Adam signals to Mira and Reeve, who lazily glance back at him. He shakes his head in alarm, mouthing _What do I do?_ in the dim light. 

Reeve rolls his eyes and turns back to the movie. Mira just shrugs at him, tossing a piece of popcorn in the air. Adam furrows his eyebrows. _That is seriously unhelpful._

Adam is the only person who has to deal with this level of attention from Kai. Well, maybe Vanessa at first. But those two have a weird, confusing relationship Adam would rather not get into. It’s not like it’s Vanessa’s shoulder Kai is leaning on, after all. 

Maybe it’s satisfaction – or just plain pride – but Adam finds himself glad that Kai is so comfortable around him. It’s refreshing to be trusted. Plus, another warm body pressing against his side feels nice. Really nice. 

He lets his arm come around Kai’s shoulders, and soon enough, he’s fast asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, Adam finds a box of cookies on his doorstep labeled _For Adam! :) – Kai_

They taste really freaking good, which makes him wonder if Kai made them himself. Who knows what the guy has been up to his whole life, he could be hiding some Gordon Ramsey level cooking skills. His fire powers would definitely come in handy. 

Adam calls Mira up. 

“Hey, Kai just left me some cookies. You want some?” 

“Wait, seriously?” Mira whines. 

Adam takes another bite and sighs in satisfaction. “It’s kinda scary how good they are. He bring you any?”

“Oh, uh, nope . . .”

Silence.

“What is it?” Adam groans, knowing that tone of voice better than anyone. It was Mira’s _I’m trying to be subtle_ voice. 

She chuckles on the other line. “Nothing. It’s just that . . . this confirms my theory that Kai definitely has a big ol’ crush on you.” 

Adam chokes on his cookie. 

“What? Kai’s not–” 

Mira interrupts him. “Gay? Maybe not,” she giggles. “But he might have just learned something new about himself.” 

He stares thoughtfully at the elegantly wrapped box, the label with Kai’s careful handwriting. A flustered grin plants itself on his face before he can push it down. Adam rubs his hand on his neck, soundlessly exhaling. 

“You really think he likes me?” he asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Hey, it’s like you said before,” Mira replies, playfully deepening her voice. “How could he resist?”

* * *

It’s late – so late that Davis will probably have a heart attack if he finds out – and Kai’s playing with fire. Literally.

They finally got permission for a sleepover that weekend; as usual, there’s not much sleeping involved. It’s just the three of them; Mira knocked out a while ago, Adam was on the verge, and Kai wasn’t anywhere near Dreamland. Someone needed to get that guy’s sleep schedule in order. 

He’s using his powers – tiny flames dancing on the tips of his fingers, floating around the room, swirling in the air like a halo. Adam’s eyes are lidded, and he’s desperately trying to keep them open, but the flickers of light just look so relaxing and peaceful, he can’t help it. 

Adam hears Kai chuckle, and the flames draw near. 

“Hey–” Adam protests, too tired to lift his arms. 

“Adam, look up,” Kai whispers, lips curling gently. 

“Huh?” he mumbles intelligently, cracking his eyes open to stare directly into the flames. 

Kai hugs his arms under his knees, and if Adam weren’t so tired, or if the room weren’t so dim, he’d say the redhead’s face is starting to match the color of his hair. 

“Your eyes look really nice in the fire,” he says softly, drawing the flames back inward. 

Adam wills down his initial embarrassment, and after a few long seconds, he settles on: “Thanks, dude.” 

* * *

“I don’t know what’s going on, Mira!” Adam shouts into the phone. 

“It’s so obvious, dude. A blind man could see it. Remember Dave?”

“‘Course I do!” he says, uncertainty rising in his throat. “But is it really?”

Mira sighs on the other line, and Adam can just imagine her putting two fingers between her brows in irritation. “Just talk to him. That’s what friends do. If he doesn’t actually have a crush on you, I’ll take the blame for influencing your opinion.”

Adam squints at his bedroom wall for a moment, fidgeting. He groans and falls back onto his bed. “Ugh! I just _can’t!_ I haven’t been this nervous about a guy since middle school.”

His friend huffs in disapproval. “Are you talking about Connor? You were totally out of his league. And hey, we’ve all done embarrassing things before. I’m sure Kai knows that. He won’t hold this against you.”

Adam sits up, pursing his lips. “You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

The next day, Adam chickens out. 

It’s all right, though, because everything’s completely normal. They’re still hanging out, and Kai and Adam haven’t had any groundbreaking or embarrassing conversations about their feelings yet; in the end, if anything _terrifies_ Adam, it’s change. That’s why he didn’t verbally come out to his parents, they kind of just inferred it from the giant rainbow flag hanging from his wall. 

Adam kind of just wants Kai to _know._ It would be so much easier if he had like, psychic powers. Every time he sees Kai he can’t stop thinking about what Mira said. _Does he really have a crush on me?_

Even if he did, would Adam even have the courage to say anything? 

For now, he’s enjoying the lack of conversation about reality. After about four hours of video gaming, everyone braces themselves for Kai’s inevitable onslaught of physical affection before they make their exits.

“Hugs all around, everybody! Get in here!” Kai grins, pulling the group together. 

Reeve groans and tries to escape, but Adam snags his sleeve and shoots a disapproving glare. Vanessa and Mira hug him without complaint, but now it’s Adam’s turn and everyone’s walking out the door and he _really_ doesn’t know where this is going.

It’s kind of absurd how fast his heart is beating, how red his face is becoming. Nothing has even happened yet, but Kai is stepping closer and Adam feels sweat budding on his forehead as he braces himself for anything. 

“Hey,” Kai says, voice wobbling from what Adam thinks – if he didn’t know any better – might be nervousness. Sure, the redhead gets nervous; he could very well be the biggest scaredy-cat in the whole group, but not around Adam. Not _because_ of Adam. 

Since he doesn’t know what else to say, Adam opts for an awkward, “See you tomorrow?” 

Kai stares at his feet, looking conflicted. “Yeah, right.”

As Adam turns to the doorway, he sees Kai moving in his periphery, reaching out a hand. He stops abruptly, eyes tentatively darting from the redhead’s green irises to the wall behind him. Man, he feels so lost. 

Kai grips his arm, puffing up his cheeks in a way that is _not at all adorable_ , and before Adam can process what’s happening, the redhead’s lips press against his cheek. As quickly as the warmth arrives, it’s gone a second later, although Adam’s face does feel about one hundred degrees hotter now. 

Words lodge in his throat as Kai bids him goodnight. He sprints home, trying to wear out his racing heart. By this point, Adam has learned to stop suppressing his smile.

* * *

“Dude, just make a move already.”

Adam stretches the palms his hands against his face. “I can’t believe he kissed me.”

Reeve snorts. “Really? Well, everybody else can, so just tell him how you feel.”

It feels like he’s in The Hollow all over again; stumbling around unfamiliar land, nothing making sense, a distinct fear of the unknown. Except that it’s Kai, and somehow the fact that it’s Kai makes Adam even more confused. 

“Just make a move!” Reeve shouts from across the table.

“Oh, sorry.” Adam slides his rook down the board, sighing weakly. “He just took me completely off guard.”

Reeve rests his head on the table, scattering the chess pieces. Adam stares at him, aghast. “Are you kidding me? You think I – or anyone else with two brain cells – can’t see those looks y’all are always dishing out to each other? C’mon.”

“Well–”

“No no no no _,_ you needa grow a backbone because the _best friend_ position has already been filled. By me. That’s not to say you ain’t got room for a boyfriend!”

“Reeve–”

The teenager cuts him off sharply. “You’re gonna go tell him how you feel, m’kay? Tell him how you feel so I don’t have to deal with you being all pine-y.”

Adam crosses his arms, unimpressed. “Glad to know this is all about you now, dude.” 

“Nuh-uh. We ain’t gonna start this. Now go.” 

* * *

Adam is standing at Kai’s door like an idiot. 

_I should really just go back. This isn’t gonna end well._

It feels like there’s a nuclear bomb rigged on that fancy doorknob. If Kai lets him in, that thing’s gonna blow, and it’s gonna be all his fault. Who wants that kind of blame on their shoulders? 

Adam hears muffled voices inside, but before he can escape off the porch, the door creaks open. _Crap._

“Adam?” Kai asks timidly. 

The taller teenager may look like a deer in the headlights, but Kai somehow looks worse. His hair is sticking this way and that, and the bags under his eyes look like the product of a few sleepless nights. He steps out from behind the door, revealing rumpled clothes – the same shirt he was in when Kai kissed him two days ago.

“Hey,” Adam greets, his stomach rolling nervously. “Can I talk to you?”

Kai’s face twists guiltily as he cranes behind the door. “I’m going out for a bit, Davis!” 

They walk to the gazebo in silence, Adam breathing carefully through his nose. He’s got a reputation of _keeping it together_ to maintain. Kai continues glancing at him anxiously, and the second Adam sits down, words burst rapidly out of his mouth. 

“I’m so sorry!” he cries, tucking his hands beneath his knees. “About – about the other night . . . I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything! I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want, I promise; I really value our friendship and I didn’t mean to cross that line if you feel weird about it–”

Adam recoils; he didn’t know what he was expecting, but this certainly isn’t it. “Wait, Kai . . .”

“–and if you never want to talk to me again I won’t blame you, I’m just really really sorry, Adam.” 

Adam scoots closer, placing a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “Hey, stop it,” he chides. “Why would I not want to talk to you?” 

The redhead averts his eyes, rocking back and forth slightly. A heavy blush spreads across his cheeks. “Because . . . you _know_ why, why are you asking that?”

Adam shakes his head in fond exasperation. “You didn’t exactly give me a chance to react – It just took me off guard.” 

Kai looks up through teary eyes. “So you don’t hate me?”

“No, Kai,” Adam chuckles. The dark-haired teenager wrings his hands together, pursing his lips. _Now or never._ “It’s the opposite . . . I really like you.”

The redhead’s eyes widen. “Oh.” 

Adam smiles and bumps Kai’s shoulder. “We still on for tonight as usual?”

Kai’s grin stretches the corners of his face, and he says, “Heck yeah!” 

Adam chuckles breathlessly, leans in, and places a kiss on Kai’s cheek. 

“See you then.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
